Love
by confwuzzled
Summary: FreddyZach SLASH. A series of unrelated poems about Freddy and Zach. First one's about Freddy's love for Zach.UPDATED! SIXTH is about how Freddy is an angel. R and R
1. Love

**A/N 1st in a series of unrelated Freddy/Zach slash poems. Don't like slash please don't read. 1 bad word.This one's in Freddy POV. Please R/R Flames amuse me but please don't flame just because you're homophobic. You've been warned it's slash and if you don't know what slash is it's boy/boy luvin'. So no excuses! Flame only because it's bad! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Freddy and Zach would be gayer if I did. ;)**

Love

Love…his lips are so soft,

His eyes are so dark and mysterious,

His hair is so long and sexy,

His clothes are so punk rock,

His Chuck Taylor's are so hot,

He is so beautiful.

Love…is it wrong that we're both men?

Is it wrong to undress him with my eyes?

Is it wrong to think of his mouth on mine?

Is it wrong to imagine him and I lying together?

Is it wrong that I want to fuck him senseless?

Is it wrong to love him this much?

Love…does he love me too?

Does he want me like I want him?

Does he feel the pain?

Does he feel anything when I press my lips into his?

Does he move his lips against mine for real?

Does he regret it?

Love…he plays with my spiked blonde hair

He presses his lips into mine

He sighs prettily when we pull away

He intrudes my mouth with his tongue

He hugs and kisses me with passion

He loves me.

Love…love is perfect like my Zach,

Love is beautiful like my Zach,

Love is sweet like my Zach,

Love is passionate like my Zach,

Love is always there when you need it like my Zach,

Love is my Zach.

Love…I tell him this he replies, "I love you Freddy", and I love him too, with all my heart

Love…

**Well? Crap? Gimme your opinion. R/R, you'll get cookies:)**


	2. Freddy, Zach the perfect couple

**A/N 2nd part in a series of unrelated poems about Freddy and Zach. SLASH, you've been warned enough! No homophobic flamers! Only flame because it's bad! ;) This has no angst, basically cute fluff. BILLY'S POV. **

**Rated :PG-13 for a swear (oops, I sweared in the disclaimer and bottom A/N, make that 3 swears) and boy on boy kisses. **

**Disclaimer: Stupid ass, of coarse I don't own SOR ! Duh! **

Freddy, Zach…the perfect couple 

I see it but they don't

Do they think two boys in a relationship is wrong?

They're so perfect for each other,

Why don't they see it too?

Freddy…spiked blonde hair

Cute smiling face

Silly jokes

Drumsticks held in strong hands

He's perfect.

Zach…long soft brown hair

Beautiful deep brown eyes

Cute shyness

Guitar playing strong hands

He's perfect.

Freddy, Zach…the perfect couple

I would fuck either of them but I can't because they're meant for each other

Sweet kisses shares between the two, I can almost see it

They're so much in love, just admit it!

They're the perfect couple.

Freddy, Zach…they finally realized it

Sneaking glances at each other from a far

Sweet smiles to each other

Small sweet kisses shared in an empty room

I walk in on them, smile, and leave, they truly are the perfect couple.

Freddy, Zach…the perfect couple.

**A/N Okay, you've read, now please review, I'll give you chocolate! You know you want it:) RR, flame if I suck. Gimme cookies if I kick ass! ;) Next chapter in a series of unrelated Freddy Zach poems (That sounds like a series of unfortunate events) is called Chocolate. RR, kisses to my reviewers:)**


	3. Chocolate

**A/N 3rd in a series of unrelated poems about Freddy and Zach. Sorry, It's kinda of shorter and crappier than the first two. It's another cute and fluffy one. FREDDY'S POV. Please read and review. Thanks to **recreated** and **Mark of Ctown **for reviewing. SLASH!**

**Rated: ummmmmm…PG-13 I suppose for boy on boy luvin' and what not. Oh and a swear in the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Don'tfucking own! sorry, I'm in a bad mood, but I don't own SOR, at least not yet! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, right. Sorry, just ignore my evil plot to kidnap Joey and Kevin and put them in a room and make them do the dirty dirty with each other. Doh! Right, don't own and I never will ((tear)) now all my hopes and dreams are gone ((crying full out))**

Chocolate

Chocolate…his eyes

His hair

His lips

His smile

His chest is covered in it…I wish.

Chocolate…tasty

Delicious

Delectable

Pleasurable

Sweet, like my Zach.

Chocolate…eating it with him

I wish I was eating him

He looks so scrumptious, eating that Oh Henry bar

I wish I was Henry

Zach…he's the flavor of my life.

Chocolate…it's summer now, we sit on the bed eating crème eggs

I tell him how I feel, I tell him I love him

He responds by kissing me fiercely with chocolate on his breath

Crème eggs splatter all over our bare chests

I was right, Zach does taste like chocolate.

Chocolate…chocolate is the flavor of my life, tasting it on Zach constantly. I love him and I love chocolate.

Chocolate…

**A/N This poem defiantly isn't the best, but I have more to come. You know the drill, R and R, you get chocolate, no homophobic flamers, blah, blah ,blah. Thanks for reading and I'll pre-thank you for reviewing! ;) smileys to all of you yay:)**


	4. French

**A/N sorry I haven't updated, my computer died for 3 days then I had to visit my older sister for a few days, anyway here it is. 4th poem. About a very bored Freddy and Zach in French class. Cute, fluff. FREDDY'S POV. Je vous aime means I love you and Je vous aime aussi means I love you too.**

**Disclaimer: Ummmmm…do I own? Lets see, I own this… and that and…yeah…I don't own SOR. So sorry.**

French

French…sitting in French

Bored to death

Look at my lover

French…dark brown hair

Dark mysterious deep brown eyes you could get lost in forever

Sweet smiles my way to brighten up my day

French…send him a note 

He opens it up

'Je vous aime'

French…he smiles broadly, lighting up the room

He sends the note back

'Je vous aime aussi'

French…can't wait to leave

Tell my lover I love him

I know he loves me too

French…stumble into an empty classroom

Sweet kisses shared

Sweet French kisses

French…

**A/N Well? Gimme your opinion, please tell me if I suck! R/R folks and I'll update soon. I love all my reviewers, so review and I'll love you too:) toodles **

**confwuzzled**


	5. Beauty

**A/N yeah, so here's the 5th (I think) poem. FREDDY'S POV (why do I always put the POV in capitals?) Whatever, R and R. **

**Disclaimer: why do I even bother? Don't frickin' own! Jebus! There, you frickin' happy now? God, you frickin' idiot! Jebus :p **

Beauty

Beauty…if you looked up beauty in the dictionary you would find a picture of Zach Mooneyham.

He is the definition of beauty

His dark shaggy hair falling in his face

His deep dark eyes you could drown in

His pretty smile that brightens up my day

His strong body, I would love to be held in his arms

His guitar playing hands brushing hair out of his eyes

His dark punk rock clothes

His black converse sneakers on his feet, they look so perfect on him

His black and red Ramones Tee shirt on

His form fitting blue jeans, falling down to his hips

Zach…he is true beauty

One day I tell him this

He thinks I'm drunk

He says I'm the beautiful one

I tell him he's crazy

He's the definition of beauty

He disagrees so I kiss him

He kisses back, dazed

I tell him I love him

He says "I love you too"

We were made for each other

Perfect and true

We're the cutest couple, or so Billy says

He's so beautiful

Yet he still thinks I'm the beautiful one

I'm in love with that crazy little fuck

And that crazy little fuck is in love with me too.

**A/N please R and R, I'll make you beautiful, well actually your already beautiful, very beautiful ((coughsuckupcough)) ((glares at the computer screen)) "stupid computer, calling me a suck up" ((computer dies)) "eeps…sorry?" R and R :) love ya! ;) oh, and I was debating on the line 'Perfect and true' so can I have your opinion on it? Please and thank you. Kissies!**

**confwuzzled**


	6. Angel

**A/N okey-dokey, here we go. Another poem about Freddy and Zach(duh). I know Freddy's, like, not an angel, but it's what's on the inside that counts. ((bursts out laughing)) Okay, enough emotional shit for 1 day. Oh yeah, I wrote a sequel to my other ficcy, Pain, but it has death and it's sad so I don't know if I want to post it or not. One day I'll look back on it and laugh. My first ficcy…ah, the memories. Oh yeah, I only posted it, like, 3 weeks ago, gotta cut down on the pills! Lol! If you guys want it I'll post it. Okay, so I originally wrote this poem from Freddy's POV but then I rewrote it to Zack's POV. If you guys want to see Freddy's POV I'll post it. Tell me want you want people:) I'll do whatever you tell me to! I actually probably would! My life sucks. Right you don't care, it's called Angel, ZACK'S POV. PLEASE R and R! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, do you own? I'll buy it off ya for… damn, I have no money! When I get my allowance I'll pay ya 5 bucks Canadian! Fine, don't accept my offer, bitch! lol**

Angel

He is so beautiful, like an angel

With his blonde spiked hair

His pretty brown eyes

His sweet smile

Angel…a halo hovers over his blonde head

White wings behind him

White fluffy clouds float around him

Angel…he bangs on his drums

Drumsticks held in strong hands

His music is angelic, like him

Angel…he looks like an angel

He acts like the devil

He's so perfect in every way

Angel…I love him, I really do

But does he love me too?

How I wish to know

Angel…I lean in

Our lips touch

He kisses back

Angel…his soft lips press against mine

His tongue slides into my mouth

His hands press flat against my chest

Angel…he whispers he loves me

I love him too

We're so much in love

Angel…my Freddy is a perfect angel.

**A/N PLEASE R and R my precccioussssss! Tell me what you want me to post and what you don't:) love ya!**

**(((Shameless slash lover. w00t! hehe!)))**

**confwuzzled**


End file.
